


These Fast Cars Will Do You No Good

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-21
Updated: 2009-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin





	These Fast Cars Will Do You No Good

She turns the key of the Viva with certain apprehension; 1975 is okay enough for her when it comes to the sexism, racism, general rudeness and institutionalized corruption (this last one she learnt from Sam, who is really fond of the phrase; also, fond of the sound of his own voice). She can handle those. The cars? Not so much. And Martha normally prides herself on being a very good driver. But not when the technology is against her.

`This piece of junk is driving me crazy,´ she comments as she struggles with the gear knob.

From the corner of her eye she can see Sam smiling; oh and it's that patronizing smile, she knows that one.

`Don't,´ she warns.

`I've said nought,´ he replies, amused. Sometimes he adopts an exaggerated archaic tilt to his words, just to remark Martha's own linguistic alienation, her 21th century tongue – Sam doesn't exactly blend in this period, but at least he has enough experience to be ironic about it. Martha is still on the phase of wanting to shout “ _Ipod! Sky Channel! Laser eye surgery!_ ” to any passer-by.

`Don't you put down the Viva, it's a beautiful machine,´ Sam tells her in a mocking voice; she knows Sam well enough to understand he doesn't really care about cars, and she knows DCI Hunt enough to realize _exactly what_ Sam is making fun of.

Martha finally gets into second gear almost seamlessly and Sam lies back on his seat, crossing his arms.

`Impressed,´ he says, arching one eyebrow. `Now, if you could go faster than a turtle, I mean, an actual turtle, I'm not talking about Greek fables here. If you could do that maybe we'll stop the Yorkshire Ripper in time. We have a couple of months until he kills Wilma McCann but considering how you drive, I'm not getting my hopes too high.´

`Shut up, Tyler,´ Martha warns him, elbowing him acidentally on purpose as she changes into third.

Sam grins.


End file.
